


My Hero

by sweetestdrain



Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: He's not the hero Batman deserves, he's the hero Batman needs.





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elipie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/gifts).



> ** physical triggers: some bright and/or flashing lights in source (police cruisers, dramatic villain lighting, etc.)
> 
> Thanks to GhostTownExit for the song & concept, and to elipie for being a constant Dickspiration.

Song by Foo Fighters.  
Homoeroticism by Joel Schumacher.  
[Download here (right-click and save).](http://sweetestdrain.com/vids/sweetestdrain_myhero.mp4)


End file.
